


I See You -[Sequel]-  Fashion Week

by Catz2020



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sara Lance, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Insecure Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz2020/pseuds/Catz2020
Summary: Sequel to I See you.Fashion Week for Ava, things have changed since last time.. and Sara hasnt been around :/
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93
Collections: I See You - Collection





	I See You -[Sequel]-  Fashion Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my Xmas/ Holidays gift for my awesome readers and supporters!  
> Thank you so much for all the love you sent over my stories :)) I really hope you enjoy this and that it makes this season a little bit better for you :)
> 
> See you soon!  
> Catz

_(1 year after the Stalker Case was closed)_

**// New York Fashion week - Last day**

“Miss Sharpe! Here.”

“Miss Sharpe, just a comment..”

“Miss Sharpe!” 

Ava was getting annoyed, the reporters wouldn’t stop calling and asking about her girlfriend whereabouts. They had been the favourite couple for a couple months now, Hollywood's rising star and the American hero. The perfect striking couple.

“Why isn’t She here?” one shouted

“Miss Sharpe!” 

“Ava is the romance over?”

“Miss Sharpe! Ava! are you free again?”

Ava huffed as she entered the venue. Nora was waiting for her, waiting to give her some last details on the night. 

“What’s going on Ava?”

Ava just shook her head “Same crap as last time!”

Nora looked sadly at Ava “Has she called?” 

“No…” Ava huffed pouting

“I’m sorry Ava…” Gideon added sweetly

Ava shrugged sighing “Oh well…”

“Has she taken her stuff from your house?” 

Ava glared at Nora, almost stabbing her with her trademark death stare.

“I’ll take that as a no..” Nora patted Ava “..Take is as a good sign then..there’sstill hope!” she snorted.

“Ladies, we have to go, the show is about to begin” Gideon called them out.

“You are lucky this is about to begin Nora Dark..else I would have impaled you with that vase over there” Ava spitted furiously pointing at a large vase at the corner.

“There there Sharpe… don’t ruin all that beauty!” Nora mocked “What would the Captain say if she saw you all crinkled?” 

Ava pressed her lips in a thin line and hit Nora’s arm. “I don’t know how I put up with you!”

Nora snorted “Yes you do Sharpe… you L-O-V-E me” Nora smirked “Come on, before Gideon screams at us” She interlaced her arm with Ava’s “You need to relax Ava.. when you least expect the…”

Nora was interrupted as she felt Ava’s body freezing on the spot.

“Missed me?” Sara whispered from behind

Ava turned, a thousand watts grin took over her face. Ava sighed. “Sara..”

“Hi baby, sorry I was late.. got jammed in traffic and then Zari wouldn’t stop talking about all this new contracts she is getting for us and ”

Ava kissed her, interrupting her mid sentence “I missed you..so so much” Ava whispered.

Sara grinned, stealing another kiss from Ava. “Missed you too baby”

“How did it go?” Ava asked as she caressed Sara’s face

“Great! The new recruits were top-notch and their training was really efficient. They’ll be well prepared, we had their official graduation today. They are now fully formed and ready to serve and protect.” 

“I don’t doubt it..after all, they were trained by my very own Captain Lance” 

Ava hands slid from Sara’s face, down her sides, into her waist.

“Miss Sharpe..” Sara whispered breathlessly

“Yes?” Ava husked

“It would be “ Sara gulped as Ava squeezed her waist

“What would it be ?” Ava purred

“..Improper.. I’m in my uniform and..we are in public..for your work.. very improper” Sara stammered, her breath hitching from Ava’s touch. The touch she always craved for.

Ava chuckled “It would, wouldn’t it?” her thumbs brushed on Sara’s waist

“Oh my god Ava Sharpe” Saralaughed it out, blushing deeply “ you are so cheeky.. I swear you are going to kill me one day”

Ava pulled Sara closer, gently swaying at the sound of the music playing across the room, their faces touching, their bodies ignited by each other.

“Never, my love” Ava whispered on Sara’s ear “I want you to live forever by my side”

Sara tighten their embrace, leaning her face against Ava’s a bit more. Her arms wrapped around Ava’s neck, her hands gently playing with her hair. That beautiful soft hair Sara been missing so much.

Ava felt Sara breathing deeply. In and out. Her body shuddered and relaxed. 

“Ava?” Sara whispered

“Yeah?” Ava answered, placing a small kiss just below Sara’s ear.

“Will you marry me?”

Ava froze, her lips still hovering Sara’s skin. Her hands relaxed her grip on Sara’s waist and Ava slowly stepped back, her eyes fixed on Sara’s, her jaw slacked, her lungs deprived of air.

Before any of them had time to say or do anything, a firm hand seized Ava’s arm, turned her around and pull her along the room.

“Let’s go!!! the show’s about to start and you still need to change!! For christ sake Ava Sharpe, you’ve never been late.. You’re delaying the show! You lovebirds can talk later” Nora scolded annoyed.

Ava’s still frozen mind had no other reaction but to jerk her head looking over her shoulder towards Sara, who was still there, just looking at Ava, waiting, unsure, her eyes troubled by doubt. _What have I done?_

**// The show**

The lights went off. Sara sat in between Nora and Gideon on the first line of VIP seats- the premium place to watch the beautiful models who had been hand picked for the New York’s glamorous Fashion week. Ava was the most expected presence, her name making this event greater than ever, she was the exclusive for the most expect designer, doing only the last walk. 

“I probably just ruined it for her” Sara mumbled stressed, shaking her head.

“What?” Gideon whispered, looking into the catwalk, waiting for the first models to come up. 

“I..” Sara stuttered“I think I just ruined it for Ava, and with Ava… she’s probably nervous and uncomfortable because of me now… I shouldn’t have just asked her .. not here… I should have waited more… maybe check with her first if this was something she wanted.. or that she wants with me even!!.. I just.. I just can’t think of anything else but her and I wanted her to know that.. and that she is it for me.. God.. I ” Sara shoulders slumped “..I just ruined everything.. and ruined her night..”

“What are you babbling about, Lance?” Nora asked frowning at her and looking confused at Gideon.

“I..” Sara started, tears threatening to fall on her pristine uniform.

The music started and the catwalk lights went up.

The room was filled with murmurs and flashes as the stunning models walked down the ramp.

Sara’s mind was everywhere, she looked at the models but saw and felt nothing but her own despair, she both longed and dreaded to see Ava. _Will she be stressed? Uncomfortable? Annoyed? Angry at me? What have I done!_

Gideon chuckled, as she saw the looks several models sent towards Sara’s direction. 

Sara was incredibly beautiful and charming plus her military attire was a standout, making her look fierce, but Gideon was chuckling not at the models drooling over Sara (who was still completely unaware), Gideon chuckled at imagining what Ava would do if she saw this blunt flirting with her girlfriend. Ava was always so composed, but Gideon and Nora knew how she boiled inside whenever anyone looked at Sara more than 2 seconds.

“Brace Brace Lance.. your one and only is coming” Gideon whispered as the models left the runaway in a line, the lights dimming and the silence setting for the final reveal and the designer applause. 

Sara looked straight ahead from the side curtains where the models had just left, and from where Ava would come from. Her eyes were wide open with expectation, as a deer waiting to be run over. _Will this be the last time I see her?_ Sara’s overloaded brain wondered.

A slow beat marked the final walk. Just a beat. Aligning the rhythm of every heart in the room.

The first thing Sara saw was the tip of Ava’s stilettos. White. They were as tall and high as the leg that was now entering the catwalk. Sara quivered. Ava’s long legs where her capital sin, memories of her own lips kissing them from toe to..

The room gasped in unison. 

Ava stood tall and magnificent, at the beginning of the runway. Her hands on her hips, her eyes finding Sara’s. The beat didn’t change as Sara’s eyes flickered throughout Ava’s body, gawking.

“Don’t ruin your uniform” Nora whispered 

Sara didn't heard it, there was only the beat and Ava. Ava Sharpe.

She was wearing a long white.. _transparent_ Sara mumbled _.._ dress. It glided around Ava’s body, creating a magic aura around Ava’s long, curvy, sensual body.

Sara shivered, a shuddered breath rushing through her lips. Her eyes met Ava’s. Feline. A magnetic pull running in-between them. 

Ava tilted her head, a little squint and a little smile. _I’m coming for you_ Ava seemed to say. Sara gulped.

“Goddess” she whispered breathlessly. Her uniform feeling to tight and too hot.

Sara felt the sweat running down her spine, and she knew that Ava knew exactly how she was making her feel right now, right there. 

The glint in Ava’s eyes showed Sara that she washer prey and Sara would swear to her dying days that she could feel the gentle touch of Ava’s skin.. and hands..and lips.. on her own skin. Her breath ghosting her neck as she had done so many times before. All just through Ava’s intense gaze.

Their own game of cat and mouse. The one where Sara knew she would never, ever, be able to not capitulate to Ava.

Ava started walking, at the pace of the beat. Her footsteps striking the catwalk, first adding up to the beat, then taking over it. Once more, Ava swiped the room with her presence. Her eyes never straying for Sara’s.

All Sara could manage was.. to breathe. Shallow and uneven. In bursts and deep sighs. A mess of air rushing in and out of her. _How could I not want to spend all my days with you?_

Ava reached the front of the ramp. 

She was now inches away from Sara, the transparent dress showing every curve of her body. Her minimal lingerie so seamless that it looked as a second skin on Ava, only popping out due to its colour, a shade whiter than Ava’s skin. 

Sara prayed that Ava would forgive her rushed proposal, that she would give her another chance. Anything Ava could give, Sara would take. 

Her pleading eyes soften as Ava’s face morphed to the smile only Sara got from her. The silly smile she had every time she told Sara she loved her. 

“Yes” Ava husked, dragging and rolling the word in her mouth.

Sara snapped out of her trance. Blinking her eyes several times, trying to wake up from this dream-like reality.

“Yes-s?” Sara stammered

Ava nodded and bit her own lip.

“Yes! Of course Yes, Sara Lance!” She almost shouted silencing the few curious whispers, but not the flashes, never the flashes. The light embraced Ava, making her ever more striking. 

“Get your woman” Nora whispered to Sara as Gideon gently placed a hand on her back and pushed her out of her seat towards Ava.

Sara approached the catwalk, looking up toward Ava. _Majestic Ava_. She couldn’t speak, her hand unconsciously driven to her pocket, taking out the small black box. 

Her eyes never let Ava’s as she opened and extended it towards Ava. 

“You have a.. ring?” Ava asked astonished, her eyes sparkling as brightly as the stone on the ring.

Sara grinned sheepishly “ I’ve been carrying it for months now… building up the courage..” she whispered breathlessly

Ava gasped and slowly got onto her knees, still taller than Sara from the elevated platform, but way more close. Closer than ever. 

Sara took her hand and placed the ring on her finger, with a chuckle and a wide grin. Ava sighed deeply in awe and whispered “I love it.. and I love you Sara Lance”.

Sara nodded, still grinning as Ava cupped her face and kissed her through both of their wide smiles.

“And I love you” Sara whispered softly right into Ava’s lips.

The room went on a roar. Waking them up from their own private moment. 

“I think I have to go” Ava said chuckled, leaning her forehead on Sara’s.

“Yeah.. Baby, can you wear that.. later?” Sara asked smirking, her confidence back into the game now that she knew her life would be spent with Ava. Her stunning Ava Sharpe.

“Maybe.. I mean.. if you’re wearing that uniform.. how could I say no?” Ava giggled, giving her a last peck. “And stop smirking, don’t be too cocky, Captain Lance” Ava added frowning teasingly at Sara. 

“How can I not?” Sara grinned.

Ava slowly brought herself up, her eyes still and always on Sara, leaving her with her jaw slack and gulping over her sensuality of movements, Ava’s every muscle contracting as she seductively rolled up. 

When she finally straighten up, adopting her model pose with a final hip roll, she winked at Sara and smirked, turning around to finish the walk and wait for the Designer at the beginning of the runway.

Nora pulled Sara back into her seat, no need to give more material to the press, having Sara smiling like an idiot standing at the front of the runway still looking at Ava walking back.

“Sit down Lance, you are drooling so much that the models will fall on the ramp”

Sara snapped and cleared her throat. 

“Careful there Ms. Darhk, wouldn’t want me complaining about you to my future wife would you?” She frowned at Nora, quickly grinning happily and hugging her.

“I don’t know what’s all the fuss Lance! She was obviously only ever gonna marry you” Nora smiled.

Sara just nodded and shook her head, all at the same time, still not believing her luck.

The Show ended with Ava and the Designer right back at the front again, and the other models lined up behind them. 

Sara grinned happily and clapped together with the rest of the crowd. Ava blushed a little and raised her hand showing off her engagement ring, throwing a kiss at Sara, who smirked and whispered “Mine”.

Once they got back to the backstage, Ava couldn’t hide her bliss, getting crowded by the other models who made a big fuss on the whole proposal. 

Some whispered on how beautiful, hot and charming Captain Lance was and how sweet and exciting the whole proposal was. 

Ava thanked them before adding sarcastically. “Yes ladies, Captain Lance is beautiful, strong, hot, charming , sweet..and also TAKEN” she ended her sentence frowning threateningly.

A few embarrassed smiles and chuckles went around the room. No one dared looking at Ava Sharpe, they knew her too well. She was a top professional and was at the top of her game, she was loyal and sweet, she was humble and respectful, she was profoundly human and had helped many of them before.. but she was also ferocious. And they knew better than getting on the way of Ava’s Sharpe heart interests. She would obliterate them in a second.

They all scattered quickly, getting ready to leave the place for the after-show party. Ava smirked. 

“I thought so _..”_ she whispered, happy with how efficiently she managed to shoo all those thirsty women from her Captain.

//

“Hey gorgeous” Ava whispered on Sara’s ear as she approached her

Sara turned around smiling “Heyy.. you ready?” 

“I am” Ava’s gaze was intense on Sara.

“Wait wait? Ready for what? We have the party” Nora glared “What are you two plotting?”

“Nothing” Ava smirked “I am riding with Sara” Ava added as she grabbed Sara’s hand and pulled her out the room.

“Riding with Sara..right.. you’ll be riding alright” Nora snorted teasingly, shaking her head.

Gideon laughed and swat Nora’s arm “Nora!! don’t say that out-loud.. don’t ruin Ava’s image.. you’ll ruin us all”

Nora snorted louder “Yeah right… because no one saw those two flirting, drooling and Ava almost lap dancing on the catwalk for _Her Captain.._ not to mention that ridiculous proposal… which you know too well no one will stop talking about for years!! And we will have to handle all the questions and requests” 

“Don’t be jealous.. you know.. maybe Sara can give some pointers to Ray” Gideon smirked

“Youuuu!!!” Nora glared pointing her index at Gideon “Don’t you dare talking about the skills of my future hubby!” 

Gideon laughed loudly and grabbed Nora’s arm “Let’s go Mrs. Palmer.. I think we may have to represent Ava on this one… iI am not so sure we’ll see her in the next few days”

“Weeks.. mark my words Gid ..weeks!! she has been all so sappy since _Her Captain had to go train those newbies soldiers_ ”Nora added in a mocking tone pretending to be sappy Ava.

“Ah! Talking of which.. I got some stories to tell you… Rip got told some kickass stories of one Captain Lance training methods..” Gideon giggled amused.

//

“So… you didn’t manage to keep your fashion attire?” Sara whispered as they both rushed towards Sara’s Car.

Ava stopped walking and dropped Sara’s hand, she then turned around and opened her long coat.

“Baby… I always manage.” She smirked as Sara eyes rummaged throughout Ava’s body.

“Now..” Ava lift Sara’s chin with her index “take me home before they come after me to recover it!” Ava laughed cheekily

Sara’s eyes widen and her mouth open to say.. nothing. She couldn’t say anything as she took in what Ava had just said. Then she laughed, loud and freely. 

“You didn’t!!”

“I did!” Ava grinned “Let’s go!! I can’t be arrested in this minimal clothing!”

Sara looked at her smirking “Oh no you can’t! what would the other criminals do with you!”

Ava stared at her “Nothing. No one would dare to approach the Captain’s lady would they?” 

Sara stepped in, getting her hands under the open raincoat, gripping Ava’s hips “They better not” she growled, her lips inches apart from Ava, who held her breath as Sara pushed in further, pinning Ava against the car door.

“I missed you” Ava murmured

Sara pulled Ava hips closer against hers. Ava leaned to kiss her.

“Miss Sharpe!” Someone shouted across the parking lot. “Miss Sharpe! the outfit” 

“Go!” Sara rushed, pushing Ava so she could open the door for her. Ava quickly got in as Sara run towards the driver’s side, swiftly getting in and starting the car. 

They managed to leave the parking lot just before the two security guards and the organiser got closer to the car. They both laughed as they escaped throughout the city.

“What are you doing?” Sara asked looking at Ava as soon as she felt Ava’s hand leaving her thigh. 

“Sending a message to Nora and then turning off my phone… I don’t want to be disturbed..and I am sure they’ll be calling me like..crazy!” Ava laughed

“Oh right! Should do the same! Can you turn mine off please” Sara said as she handed Ava her phone. “What are you going to say?”

“I said: Deal with it.” Ava chuckled 

Sara laughed“Nora’s gonna kill you”

“Oh..cute photo” Ava grinned as she looked at Sara’s phone screen

Sara chuckled “Was a good photo indeed, Ian is a magician.. still love it.. will always be our first picture”

“True” Ava said lovingly “I don’t have it anymore as background” 

Sara looked at Ava surprised “You had our picture too?”

“Well..I did..but why you look so surprised?” 

“Well.. I mean.. you are ..Ava Sharpe.. a celebrity and all.. I imagined you kept your life ..I don’t know private.. or hidden..” Sara mumbled the words

“Sara.. I have a public job but that doesn’t mean I am different form other people.. and of course I want my girlfriend’s..”

“Fiancee” Sara corrected

Ava grinned “My fiancee’s picture on my phone, and on our living room, and on our room and everywhere..so I am reminded of how lucky I am every single day!”

Sara blushed. “Oh.. ok. .. but I would understand if you wanted to keep it private, cause it may affect your career or so”

“Sara” Ava turned her phone towards Sara “This is my current background”

It was a picture of Sara, laying on her stomach on their bed, her bare back half covered by Ava’s silky white sheets. The light of the morning reflect on her little freckles, Sara’s hair sprawled in smooth waves all over the pillow. Her scars peaking a little from under the sheets. She looked breathtaking, and strong and soft and..loved.

“Ohh” Sara mumbled, blushing. 

“Sara Lance.. I just said yes to you, half naked, on a catwalk, during the most important Fashion week in the world! That is not me asking for _‘keeping it private’.._ ”

Sara chuckled“You were..are! so fucking sexy Ava.. Nora almost made me wipe the runway clean from all my drooling”

Ava smirked “Oh… you have a lot of cleaning to do, but not of the runway” 

Sara looked sideways towards Ava “Ava Sharpe…” she smirked.

“What?” Ava smirked back “After all his time together you can’t possibly believe you have no effect on me!”

Sara smirked “Well.. I do have my charms”

“Ohhh.. You most definitely do, Captain.” Ava purred as she caressed Sara’s thigh.


End file.
